


Normalcy, Nancy

by MonarchAida



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Guilt, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: It had been about a month since Will Byers was rescued. It's also been about month since Barb's death. Nancy isn't doing to well.





	Normalcy, Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know a lot of people didn't like the actions Nancy did in seasons 2 and I can understand that, but I can also understand where Nancy is coming from. So this is my take on her train of thoughts before that "one month later".  
> Enjoy!! XOXO Aida~

Nancy Wheeler wasn’t sure of... anything anymore. Her life, for lack of a better term, was turned upside down. So many events had happened within the past few weeks that she just doesn’t know anymore. She knows her little brother is safe, which she is more than thankful for. She knows that Will Byers is safe as well, which she’s also happy about, for Jonathan's sake. Barb though... Barb was gone and that wasn’t right.

She knew that hiding the truth about Barb was wrong. It wasn’t fair to her or her parents. It wasn’t fair on Nancy’s end either. She had to lie about her best friend constantly, pretending there was still hope to find her. That was wrong and she knew that. That fact screamed at her at night, in her dreams, in the shower, during breakfast, all the time.

So maybe she was sure of a few things. What she wasn’t sure of was her feelings towards people. Steve was surprisingly... almost understanding of everything. As well as anyone could be in the situation, especially since Steve was sort of thrown into the mix of things. He also had a gun pointed at him and Nancy was sort of shocked at how he forgiven her for it. Maybe he really does love her.

Love was a weird emotion that Nancy couldn’t quite figure out. She liked Steve, that she knew. He was nice, when he tries, and he does seem to regret the whole “slut” thing. However, Nancy wasn’t sure if she really loved him. She thinks maybe her feelings and emotions are just on edge after everything and that’s why she can’t really think right. 

On the other hand, there was Jonathan. Jonathan Byers was also nice, and sweet. He was a caring big brother, a bit a blunt when it came to people, but honest. Most of the time that is. She’s pretty sure that he likes her. Then again, maybe he just cared about her after all they went through.

Which added her to confusion. They’ve been through actual Hell together. They took on that Demogorgon or whatever Mike called it, together. Then again, they also took it on with Steve. The second time she had to deal with that monster anyway. Jonathan was there first since she had that fight with Steve. He also believed her about the monster.

Nancy nearly screamed into her pillow at her frustration. Why can’t her heart just decided? Why is it so wishy-washy? Why, why, why, why, _why_?

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a knock at her window. A knock that made her jump and nearly sent her back to her memories. She forced a breath and looked over. Only to see Steve which she really didn’t need right now.

With another breath she walked over to her window and opened it. Steve put his hands on the window still to lean in a bit but didn’t enter her room.

“It’s late Steve,” she said, not really wanting to add more confusion to her plate.

“I know. I wanted to talk,” he answered, giving a smile that made Nancy’s chest a little warm.

She sighed. “About what?”

“About us,” Steve answered.

Nancy nearly laughed. “And this couldn’t wait until the morning?”

Steve shrugged. “I thought this would be more romantic.”

This time Nancy did laugh and shake her head. “You’re still an idiot Steve Harrington.”

Steve grinned in reply. “And you are still beautiful, Nancy Wheeler.”

Nancy didn’t respond right away, instead she crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

It had been nearly a month since everything happened. It was nearly Christmas and she was... Sad. Lonely, lost, and just really sad. She wanted someone to talk to about things and Jonathan has been busy. She knows he’s taking care of his brother, that he was worried sick about him, but... What about her? Maybe that wasn’t fair to him. No, she knew it wasn’t fair to him. 

“Nance?” Steve asked, when she had been quiet for a while.

“Steve, I... I don’t know. It’s late, I want to go to bed, and we can talk about this about later,” she said, figuring she could postpone this for a little longer.

Steve didn’t move. “One date. Let me try again, please.”

“Steve,” she repeated but wasn’t that offer kind of tempting? Jonathan hasn’t even said anything to her really, not about hanging out or going out. Maybe she should just go with Steve. Even if it’s temporary. At least she’d have someone that she can go to again. 

Would that be using him though? Maybe if she gives the date a try and things go well... Then things go well.

“Yes?” Steve prompted, waiting for her to continue. 

Nancy sighed. “One date. But details later, I’m tired right now, okay?” she agreed.

Steve practically beamed. “Sounds good to me Miss Wheeler. I’ll come by tomorrow?”

“Fine, yes, I’ll see you tomorrow Steve,” she said and waited until he moved off the window still so she could close her window. Steve gave a wave before heading off.

Nancy let out another sigh and went to get ready for bed. Maybe Jonathan and her just weren’t meant to be. Maybe she does love Steve and only kinda likes Jonathan. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe she can get some normalcy in her life and be able to move on.

She thinks she’ll be okay now. She really does think that things will be okay.

  
  


Nancy Wheeler should’ve known that being okay and moving on was a bunch of bullshit.


End file.
